


Muffins For Breakfast

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, apparently baking muffins at 4am is fun, baking at 4am, misha baking breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Jensen awoke to an empty bed. He finds Misha in the kitchen, baking muffins, but why is he baking muffins at 4:30 in the morning? Also, their plan of staying awake until breakfast failed when they both pass out on the couch.





	Muffins For Breakfast

_4:31am_

Jensen rolled over in bed looking for Misha’s warm body beside him. His arm reached out to pull him closer, but his hand finds the empty, cold bed instead. He rubbed his face trying to open his still tired eyes from the previous nights work. He rolled onto his back, staring at the dark ceiling, listening for sign of Misha. He slowly got out of bed, wrapping himself in his gown before opening the bedroom door. He noticed the light coming from down the hallway, and he followed it.

Entering the kitchen, he leant himself against the open kitchen door archway, drinking in the sight in front of him. Misha is standing by the oven, in his pyjamas and dressing gown, pushing a tray into the oven. Jensen couldn’t help but grin at Misha’s antics, but he loved it when Misha did strange little things like this. Just after he closed the oven door, Jensen made his way closer to the man standing by the oven, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist.

Misha giggled, “Hey baby.”

“Hey, you weirdo, what are you doing?” Jensen asked, laying his head on Misha’s shoulder blade.

“I’m baking muffins. I thought it would be nice to have with coffee in the morning. I am sorry I woke you” Misha explained as he lifted his arm up so his hand could stroke Jensen’s messy brown bed hair.

Jensen laughed, “That’s okay. It’s not like we have work tomorrow, but why are you baking muffins now?” Jensen just remembered he had absolutely no idea what the time was, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, honestly, but he had a feeling he was about to find out.

“It’s a little past 4:30 babe, I couldn’t sleep. I was just lying there awake, and I didn’t want to wake you, so I got up and thought I’d put my energy to good purpose.”

Misha smiled, Jensen couldn’t see him smiling, but if he could, he’d be blushing furiously by now. “While they are cooking, did you want some coffee?” Misha asked.

Jensen released Misha before backing up a couple of steps. “Is that supposed to be funny babe? It’s 4:30am, and I am awake because you are making muffins in our kitchen! Of course, I want coffee.” Jensen laughed once again, watching Misha grin as he headed over towards the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, he reached forward for the TV remote, and flipping on the news channel. Misha joined him a few minutes later, handing him a lovely fresh mug of hot coffee.

Settling on the couch, they cuddle quite closely, and watch the latest news. Jensen didn’t even get halfway through his coffee, before he was practically asleep against Misha, but that didn’t last long, because Misha had to move when the sound of the oven timer alerted them the muffins were done. Misha shifted slowly, trying not to wake Jensen, but failed as when he moved, Jensen groaned at him, and mumbled tiredly, “Where you going babe?”  

“I have to get the muffins out the oven. I’ll be back in a minute.” Misha said in reply, moving towards the kitchen.

All he heard was a half coherent grumble as he walked into the kitchen, before grabbing the muffins out of the oven. Placing the tray on the bench, he yawned, he was tired again, he couldn’t be bothered putting them away. Grabbing a tea towel, he placed it over the muffin tray, after all they’d be eating them in a couple hours anyway.

 

_5:47am_

But for now, judging by the time, it was time to go back to bed. Walking back out to the living room, he found Jensen was now sitting up, watching a news story about some murder.

Misha sat down beside him, rubbing a finger across his cheek, stealing his attention from the television.

“You ready to go back to bed, Jen?” Misha asked, a yawn escaping him.

“Not now, Mish. This is an interesting story.” Jensen said, turning his attention back to the television.

Misha knew that Jensen would soon be falling asleep on the couch again sooner or later, but he didn’t seem to care, he got himself comftable anyway, partially lying down. Jensen followed, lying down, with his head on Misha’s chest.

 

_6:03am_

Within 20 minutes, he thought Jensen would be asleep, but it turned out both of them fell asleep, cuddling close to each other with the television on a low volume in the background.


End file.
